The Night Of (AU)
by avintagekiss24
Summary: AU/No Zombies - Everything for the past year and a half has led up to this night. Rick has put his heart and soul on the table. Now, it's up to them to decide what to do with it.


**I've been on a writing spree this weekend. With all of this civil unrest, protests, anarchists setting shit on fire, satanists against cheeto dust, neo-nazis getting punched in the face, and the women's march yesterday, here's an AU if the election had went a little differently :) - Brittany  
**

* * *

 _ **The Night Of.**_

Rick takes a long sip of his beer, tipping his head back as he swallows the gold liquid. He sets the glass bottle back in between his legs before he drops his head once more; his hands clasped tightly within one another. The first couple of buttons on his white collared shirt are undone, his tie loose, his hair a floppy, curly mess. He's never been this nervous before in his life. Everything he's work for, everything his family has worked for has led up to this very night. But it's now out of his hands. He just hopes he's done enough.

The Georgia night is still but unseasonably warm. The sky is cloudless, allowing the stars to accent the darkness like a Van Gogh painting. The neighborhood has quieted, porch lights have gone out, windows drawn. It was an absolute whirlwind when he first arrived back home. He must have shaken hands and taken selfies with every person in King County. But, once he turned down Shady Grove Lane, he knew he was home. Not one person approached him. They just smiled and waved, some hollering their support and their luck at him from the sidewalk as they passed by. They were proud of him but they knew he needed the time and the space and the quiet.

So he and his family resumed their natural routines. Carl and Andre went back to their high school this morning, Genevieve returning to her preschool. Michonne went to the grocery store, picked up his dry cleaning and prepared his favorite lunch and dinner. All was normal up until a few hours ago. Tomorrow morning will either be the start of a brand new era or a deafening decent back into this everyday normalcy. He hears the screen door open but he doesn't move. He just keeps his head down as she approaches, resting her hand on his shoulder as she sits down next to him.

"Have you thrown up yet?" She asks jokingly, nudging him a little with her shoulder.

He chuckles, finally lifting his head to glance up at the sky, "Not yet, surprisingly."

"Well that is a first. Rick Grimes manages not the throw up during something stressful."

His chuckles turn into full on guffaws. Ones that only she can bring out of him, "Hey now! I didn't throw up when you had Genevieve."

"Yeah, you only passed out and missed the entire thing. No big deal babe." She rolls her eyes.

"But I didn't throw up, you gotta give it to me." He wiggles his eyebrows at her, nudging her back.

His smile widens as she giggles in return, laying her head on his shoulder as she wraps her arms around him, "You did good babe," she whispers after a few silent moments, "No matter what happens, you did good."

Rick turns toward her, pushing his nose into her hair before inhaling deeply. His eyes shift around the backyard as he kisses the top of her head, once, then twice, then three times, "I couldn't have done it without you."

She giggles a little again, tightening her grip on him, "Yeah you could have. You were a smooth talker way before I met you."

He smirks, "True, but I would have never had the courage to do this if it weren't for you."

"I don't know about all of that but, I'm just glad I know you." She looks up him, her dark eyes glinting in the moonlight, "I'm glad you're my husband, I'm glad you're the father of my little girl and that you're the only father Andre has ever known." She shrugs a little, "I'm just glad I know you."

Rick drops his head once more, nodding slowly as he smiles softly. For once, he is completely out of words. With the tips of her fingers, Michonne lifts his chin, bring his beautifully aging face back up to hers. She leans in and captures his lips with hers. Her hand snakes into his dark curls, pulling on them softly as he deepens their kiss. Twelve years, and he still made her knees weak. They separate after a minute or two, but he rests his forehead on hers, just like he has countless times before. He rubs her nose with his slowly and she smiles, kissing him chastely once more.

She leans back into him, nuzzling into her favorite spot just underneath his arm and rests her hand on his chest. He places his hand on hers and grabs her fingers before he turns his attention back on his backyard, "Aaron okay in there?"

"He threw up." She laughs, "Just once though."

"At least someone is keeping tradition alive." Rick shrugs as he tightens his grip around her shoulders.

He glances at his watch. 1am. It'll be any moment now. The back door swings open once more and his breath hitches in his throat. Michonne sits up and twists as her sons approach them quietly.

"Dad," Carl starts, his voice low.

Rick drops his head again, closing his eyes. He holds up his hand as Michonne starts to speak, "It's in?" He asks quietly.

Carl glances at Andre, who steps forward, "Florida, Iowa, and Michigan just came in." Andre relays, his tone matching his older brothers.

"Fuck." Rick sighs, running his hands through his hair as Michonne rubs his back dutifully.

"Baby, you did your best. You did everything you could do." Michonne starts, resting her chin on his shoulder. She kisses his temple in order to soothe him, "This doesn't mean it's over, we still got all night."

"It was too quiet in there. I should have known. Fuck, I tried not to get my hopes up."

The two teenage boys exchange glances once more, smirks growing on their faces. "You did it dad." Carl beams.

Rick and Michonne both snap their heads toward the boys who are now both beaming from ear to ear, "Carl, don't play with us boy." Michonne warns.

"No, you did it! You fucking did it! You are the president of the United States!"

"You killed him dad!" Andre adds, "Florida, Iowa, and Michigan all went blue, plus they are projecting you to win Texas and Ohio. You know the last time Texas went blue? 1976! You did it man, you did it, you won!"

Rick sits in shock, staring back at his kids as they jump up and down in hysterics. Michonne grabs his hand and pulls him inside as the house erupts with cheers when he enters. There it is. As big as day, splashed across his television screen as the CNN anchors continue to call the election results. President Elect Rick Grimes. The map behind his name lit up in blue as states slowly call in their results. They did it. They won. Aaron fights through the crowd of people and grabs Rick as soon as he's close. He hugs him tightly and Rick returns the gesture, knowing they've just made history, "We did it man."

Aaron nods, tears in his eyes, "Yeah, we did. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for choosing me to run with you Rick. I know it was a risk."

"I'm not the only one that believes in you," Rick starts, "Don't thank me, we did this together. Remember that."

Before either man can truly digest what has just happened, their advisors are pulling them away and prepping them to give their winner speeches. Within a half hour, they are being whisked to downtown Atlanta, where thousands upon thousands of people have gathered for hours, watching the results live, ready to greet their hometown President, if elected. Photographers and news camera surround the area as they wait for their arrival. Once everyone is in place, the Mayor of Atlanta takes the stage.

"Thank you for sticking with us tonight guys," Morgan Jones starts, smiling toward the crowd, "I'm not going to take any more time than I have to, but I would just like to take a moment to thank this beautiful city, along with the other millions of people across this great country that went out and voted. I want to thank you for standing up for what you believe in, standing up for your friends, standing up for your rights, and for keeping this country out of the hands of the incompetent Mr. Donald Trump. He wanted to tear us apart, he wanted us to turn our backs on our fellow brothers and sisters. He wanted to target us and eliminate our voices but you dug your heels in, and said absolutely not. You stood up in the face of evil and defeated it. You did that guys, you did that." He pauses a little as the crowd chants his name, "I'd like to thank you for believing in these two Georgia boys and for believing in their message of love and unity. Without further or do, I would like to introduce you to the youngest, and first openly gay Vice President, Mr. Aaron Quinn, and his partner Eric Raleigh."

The crowd erupts into cheers as Aaron and Eric take the stage, waving proudly to their city. Rick and Michonne stand hand in hand as they listen to his gracious speech. Michonne turns toward her nervous husband and squeezes his hand to let him know that she is still there. He glances toward her and smiles widely as he's met with her famous smirk. He pulls her into a hug, one last hug as Senator Grimes, and rocks them slowly back and forth as the crowd erupts again as Mayor Jones takes the stage once more.

"Now, for the man you've all been waiting for," He starts, Michonne's eyes darting back and forth between Rick's, "It is my great honor to introduce you to the very first interracial, blended first family. We have Carl Grimes, who is attending Georgia State next fall, fifteen year old Andre Grimes, ranked in the top five wide receivers in the country in high school football, and four year old Genevieve Grimes, who wants to be an astronaut and a bakery owner. Finally, last but certainly not least, our President elect and his first lady, Mr. Rick and Michonne Grimes."

"Hey," Michonne stops him short, pulling his attention back toward her before they take the stage, "I told you all those years ago that you'd be great. You're here because they believe in you, just like I did. Just like I do. Okay?"

He nods, resting his forehead on hers for a few brisk moments. For those brief minutes, it's just him and her, Ricky and Chonne, mom and dad. The noise disappears, the heavy lights dim, and there's just a wife, pushing her husband gently into his future. Giving him the strength and courage to give others strength and courage. It works. His stomach calms, his palms no long clammy. Suddenly, the noise is back, the chants and claps and cheers are back, the lights are bright and the people are waiting. He grabs her hand and they ascend the steps behind their children, raising their hands high as they wave at people who made him.

The Grimes family stands together, hand in hand, as they take it all in, basking in their win as blue and white streamers rain down from the planes above. The crowd is deafening as they chant his campaign slogan. Rick approaches the podium, offering a few more waves and head nods before the city finally decides to quiet down, "Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to my family and I. You all made history tonight. We are literally standing in history, right this very moment and you have no one to thank but yourselves. You see, I knew, along with Aaron, that this country could overcome. We could overcome adversity, we could overcome hatred and bigotry, we could overcome xenophobia and homophobia. We could overcome racism. We can, and we will, and we did. We took those first steps, so lets keep marching forward, shall we?"

He pauses as they erupt once more, "I'd like to thank you all for believing in my myself and Aaron, for putting your trust and your fears and your wants and your needs in our hands. I promise you, that we will not let you down. We will work day and night to make sure that you feel heard and that you feel safe in your homes, on your streets, in your country. To every inner-city child, to every member of the LGBT community, to every Latino and Latina, to every Muslim, to every immigrant, to every woman, I am here for you. We will heal these wounds, together. We will work together and we will unite under that beautiful flag."

"To my sons, Carl and Andre, who are moving closer and closer to adulthood and to becoming men. I know this was last year was hard on you and I thank you for being so supportive. I want you both to know that I am so proud to be your father. To my princess, my Genevieve, who is currently fast asleep on her bubba Andre and who will probably not remember this moment anyway. I hope to make this world gentler and more accepting of you when you get older. I want you to reach for the stars and know that you can do whatever you put your mind too, not despite being a woman, but _because_ you are a woman. And finally, to my favorite girl on the planet," He turns a little, meeting her teary-eyed gaze and winking at her, "Michonne Jekesai Gurira, my girl from the Southside. When we met on the steps of the courthouse, you were a single mother, living in a woman's shelter, making eleven dollars an hour as a paralegal. But you showed up to work, every day, with that little boy on your hip. Your office light was on when I showed up at the crack of dawn, and your fingers were still tapping away on your keyboard while I was calling it a night. You taught me the definition of hard work. You've shown me how to be a better father, a better leader, a better man. I would not be standing here, if it weren't for your guidance and your support. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thank you." She blows him a kiss with both hands as Carl and Andre wrap their arms around her, kissing her temples.

"I'd like to leave you with a quote from a very great man, a man from right here, from the heart of Atlanta. Dr. Martin Luther King once said, darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Tonight, we are standing in light and love. Thank you King county, thank you Atlanta, and thank you America. Here's to the end of hate, and the beginning of unconditional love. Thank you."

He steps back from the podium and the city is once again drowning in noise. His family surrounds him once more, along with Aaron and Eric as they say their final goodbyes to the crowd. They're ushered back into their limo's and they're on the move again, their aids briefing them on their busy weeks ahead. There's a house that needs packed, kids that need enrolled in new schools, a country that needs to be led. All in a day's work.

The Grimes' are dropped off at their modest home back in King county, but, at the orders of the President Elect, the aids and guards are relieved of their duties for the night and sent back to their hotel rooms. He wants one last night in his house, with his wife and kids, in private. Andre takes his baby sister upstairs and tucks her in, before jogging back downstairs as Carl begs to let them stay out for the night.

"We're too excited to sleep!" Carl laughs, leaning on his little brother as he steps into the conversation.

"Where are you going to go? It's almost four in the morning guys." Michonne asks as Rick bends down, lifting her feet slightly to remove her red pumps, "You have school in the morning."

"School?" Andre shrieks, his eyes wide, "Our father was just elected President and you're going to make us go to school? Enid is throwing a party in your honor dad, we'd be rude not to make our presence known."

Rick chuckles, lifting her effortlessly from the arm of the couch, "You can go to Enid's, but you better answer your phone if we call. I want your asses back in this house by seven and no drinking."

"Yes Mr. President sir." Carl quips, shoving Andre toward the door before they have the chance to change their minds, "Love you guys."

"Uh huh, you're going to school on Thursday." Michonne calls as Rick begins to ascend the stairs, "Don't think I forgot about that math test you have Andre Anthony."

"Yes first lady." Andre smiles, just as the front door slams shut.

She throws her arms around Rick's neck as she ogles him, a wide smile on her face as he moves them through their home for one of the last times in the foreseeable future. They check in on the still sleeping Genevieve before heading toward their bedroom, Michonne shutting the door with her foot. He lays her down gently, but she flips their position, settling in his lap as she tosses her dreads over her shoulder, "So Mr. President," She starts, a sly smile on her face as she whispers, "What is your first major decision as Commander in chief? Me on top or doggy style?"

He winks back at her, digging his hands into her hair as she begins pulling at her dress, "Promise me you'll stay this nasty while we're in the white house. Please."

She laughs, shrugging out of her Oscar De La Renta dress and tossing it to the floor, "Doggy it is then."


End file.
